Are looks really everything?
by Sakura Heme
Summary: Kassie is a girl with low self esteem,never feeling special or as beautiful as she sees other females.She has a crush on the high school rebel Castiel,but too afraid to act on it,already imagining the rejection.But once she does talk to him he tells her not to hang around him, that it wouldnt end well, and Kassie took the words heart, extremely upset. But did she misunderstand?
1. Chapter one:Are looks really everything?

_Why Hello! I am Sakura Heme, and though I`ve been a member on Fan Fiction for quite awhile now, I`m still a beginner when it comes to story writing! I hope to be great one day! Please read this story and review truthfully!_

**Chapter one**

"Look, Amber`s at it again." I stopped a few inches from biting into my peanut butter sandwich, feeling my eyebrow twitch in irritation at Rosalyn`s comment. I knew who **she** was and what exactly what she was doing, but I refused to look, knowing I`d end up having a foul mood for the rest of the day.

"Wow, Amber is **all** over him today," Candy commented, popping a tortilla chip into her mouth. After she finished chewing she swallowed, a teasing smile on her lips. "Kassie, you should get in there now before she steals your man~."

I gave the curly haired blonde a glare before glancing at the table where Castiel sits, my eyes cutting even more than possible. Castiel sat at his table with Lysander, like every other day, but sitting right next to him was amber, gripping onto his arm and pressing it against her bosom. I couldn`t bring myself to see Castiels expression. My hand that was gripping my sandwich tightened and I knew I just demolished my lunch. I dropped my peanut butter sandwich on my plastic bag, grabbing a napkin and cleaned my hand off.

"Candy, don`t tease Kassie like that," Iris scolded, though she also had a smile playing on her lips. "Look, she got so angry that she destroyed her lunch!" Candy shrugged, shaking her head.

"She needs to get in the game. I swear, at this rate Amber is going to have all of him. I thought I taught you better Kassie." I sniffed, rolling my eyes.

"You shouldn`t be talking Candy, seeing how you`ve got _no_ boyfriend." She gave me a little smirk, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers.

"Well, I`m a player. Of course I don`t have a boo yet." She glanced back at Castiel`s table. "Crushes are just hindrances. Either pursue them or get over them, you`re making it too hard for yourself. Have you even talked to the guy yet?" I coughed, a bit embarrassed. What Candy was saying was true. I always watched him from a far, too shy to ever talk to him. Plus, he seems a bit scary, like he`d push you away over the simplest things. I just didn`t want to be rejected.

"No," I responded miserably, ducking my head in shame. Candy, being the unsupportive friend that I wish I didn`t have, laughed out loud. Rosalyn gave me a pat on the back, a sympathetic smile on her lips.

"You know, guys would notice you more if you put in more effort in your look. I mean show some skin, hon." She was right. I`m always wearing jackets and T-shirts, my legs usually covered with baggy jeans. My chocolate brown hair was nothing special either, usually tangled and frizzy, and I wore glasses! I just screamed dork! But I just didn`t have the money to do a complete wardrobe make over.

"Your flirtation skills suck too," Candy commented. "Would you like me to show you how it`s done? Choose any guy. I`ll make him melt."

I looked around the cafeteria, looking for a guy that seemed totally out of my league, but perfect enough for Candy to flirt with, and as people continued to walk through my vision I saw the perfect target. Nathaniel Williams, brother of Amber and Student Body President. He was sitting at a lunch table, working. But he wasn`t alone, a pretty brown haired girl sat with him, seeming to be assisting him.

"Him," I spoke, pointing at the blonde. Candy followed my gaze, blinking a few times before that little smirk made its way back to her lips.

"I`ll just be a moment." She stood, making her towards the duo`s table. We all watched, interested. She tapped his shoulder, that smirk that was on her lips a few minutes ago now a lovely smile. Her hazel eyes were big and bright and she seemed to be conversing with him easily. Candy seemed like a different person. My gaze went towards the girl he`d been working with beforehand. She seemed annoyed.

Once the conversation was over Candy turned and waved bye, and the pink on Nathaniel`s cheeks confirmed that the flirt session had been a success. Candy sat back down at our table, that lovely look on her face gone as she gave us all a cocky look.

"See? Easy."

"So, what happened?" Iris inquired, a lone orange eyebrow raised.

"I just told him that I have admired and respected him from afar and wanted to talk to him at least once…he gave me his number." She lifted her arm up, a slip of paper with numbers on it written between her fingers. "Seems like a nice, gullible boy."

"You shouldn`t do those kinds of things Candy. It`s not very kind, "Rosalyn spoke, her eyes dark. "I haven`t forgotten how you tried to steal my boyfriend from me, you`re lucky I`ve forgiven you." Candy just snorted, looking away.

*0*0*0*0*0*_Sakura Heme*0*0*0*0*0*_

"Where are you geography notebook," I mumbled frantically, searching through my cluttered back pack in the hallway. People were passing me, brushing against my shoulder as they hurried off to class. I had a MAJOR geography test and I needed to refresh my memory. I had this habit of forgetting the information I studied for once the test is set right in front of me, due to my terrible anxiousness when taking important tests. My hand brushed against a familiar object and I smiled with relief, quickly pulling it out to study.

_**The Allegheny and Monongehela rivers meet to form the Ohio River in which city?**_

"Easy, Pittsburg," I answered, peeking down lower to see if the answer was right, and of course, it was. "Next."

_**What is the most commonly spoken language in the world not named after a country?**_

"…Hindustani." Again, I peeked down, seeing that the answer was right. "Okay, let`s continue…"

_**Where the great Victorian Desert is is located in?**_

"Austra-"Before I could finished I hit a hard chest, dropping to the ground, my glasses falling off my face. My note book flew who knows where as I layed sprawled on the floor, my vision blurry.

"Watch where you`re goin`," came an irritated voice from above. I could hear his footsteps beginning to retreat and a small crack sound coming from right after. My chest filled with worry as I preparing for the worst. The male that had bumped into me cursed. It was quiet for a moment as I tried to pick myself up, my eyebrows scrunched.

"Did you just step on my glasses?" I asked, addressing the black and red blob in front of me. He let out an annoyed breath.

"Yeah, but it wouldn`t have happened if you were watching where you were going instead of sticking your nose in that little notebook of yours." I frowned, sure the anger I felt was showing on my face.

"I need those! I can`t see without them!" I watched as the blob shifted a bit. I couldn`t tell if he was guilty or not.

"Look," he said softly, as if afraid someone would hear. "I`m sorry about your glasses…," he hesitated. "Is there any way I can help you out?"

"Not unless you have some magic that can fix my terrible eyesight!" I snapped.

"Whatever," he responded, sounding aggravated again. "Fix the problem yourself." He began to walk away, and I suddenly felt panicked.

"Wait!" I shouted, stopping him in his tracks. "…You could do one thing." He turned.

"What?"

***A few minutes later***

"You don`t have to take the test today Kassie, but next time be more careful in the halls," my Geography teacher scolded. Though I could not see her I could clearly imagine her expression. I thanked her and turned around towards the male that I met in the hallway, a relieved smile on my face.

"Thank you for helping me explain the situation to my teacher….um…." I realized I didn`t know his name.

"It`s no big deal, and it`s Castiel, my name that is." My eyes definitely did widen and I felt my cheeks heaten. Out of all the chances I had to talk to him, why did it have to be this one?! My luck was terrible.

"C-Castiel?" I asked, still unable to believe it myself.

"Yeah, anyway, see you around." He began to back away.

"Wait!" I whispered (We were in a classroom after all). "Aren`t we going to ask what my name is?!" He let out a deep breath.

"No, I don`t expect to be talking to you again, let alone be seen with you. It wouldn`t end well, "and with that he then left completely, and I was left to be shocked by his rudeness.

"What was that?"

"Kassie, please take a seat," My teacher ordered. I nodded, going to sit at my desk, still struck with surprise at what just happened. Then after the surprised passed I was just hurt.

*0*0*0*0*0*_Sakura Heme_*0*0*0*0*0*

"_No, I don`t expect to be talking to you again, let alone be seen with you. It wouldn`t end well." _The words continued to echo in my mind as I walked from fourth block, a dark aura surrounding my person. What was that supposed to mean? This is why I was so afraid to confront him. Being rejected was harder to take than I thought it would be.

"Hey dorkahontas," a familiar voice announced, walking in step beside me.

"Hey Candy," I spoke, my voice lacking its usual cheerfulness.

"Why do you look so emo?" She laughed loudly, "And where are your glasses?" I growled, annoyed with Candy and her comments. I wanted to confide in someone, but she wasn`t the right person.

"Ah, I know what it is," she continued, that all too familiar smirk probably on her lips. "You finally confronted Mr. Little Red Riding Hood and he rejected you? Of course he would. Who would go out with _someone who looked like you_?" I froze mid-step, beginning to feel my eyes fill with tears as I tried to hold them back. Candy always knew how to ruin someone else`s day even more. She stopped too, glancing at me, her amused look disappearing.

"Oh…Kassie…I was just joki-"But I ran away before she could finish, pushing through the crowd of teenagers and running into a nearby bathroom. I slumped against the bathroom wall, sliding down to the ground as I sobbed uncontrollably.

"W-what`s wrong with me?" I questioned to myself, eyes shut tightly. "Does my life have to be so horrible because of my looks? Because I`m not pretty? Because my clothes aren`t up to date?" I continued to cry, not shocked when Candy didn`t come to comfort me. I was going to go crazy if I continued on like this…

Suddenly, two hands were placed on my shoulders, and I jumped, not expecting there to be anyone here other than me.

"Candy?" I instantly identified the voice as Rosalyn`s. "Why are you crying?" She sounded concerned and worried. I opened my eyes, wiping the tears from my eyes, not that it helped my already terrible vision.

"I just realized that looks seem to be all that matter to people."

"Oh, sweetie," She spoke; now kneeling in front of me, taking my hands in hers. "Looks are not everything. You are a beautiful girl. Tell me who said otherwise? I slap them across the face!" I laughed despite my terrible mood.

"Candy did, and so did Castiel." Her grip on my hands tightened.

"You know what the problem is?"

"What?" I asked, both eyebrows raised.

"You`re not confident in yourself…but, I could change that if you want me to." I tilted my head to the side, interested.

"Really?"

"Yes." She sounded tentative. "But only because you don`t see yourself like _I_ do. I want you to believe in yourself more. How about this weekend you come over to my house? We`ll give you a little makeover." I instantly perked up, a smile brightening my face.

"Rosalyn, you're the greatest!" I gave her a tight, friendly hug. Maybe, just maybe, my life could take a turn for the best.

*0*0*0*0*0*_Sakura Heme*0*0*0*0*0*_

_That`s it lovelies! Thank you for taking the time to read this! PLEASE REVIEW! I`M DESPERATE! Plus, reviews help me update faster!_

_Love, Sakura_


	2. Chapter 2:An angry confession

_Awwwww! Thank you for the lovely reviews everyone! I hope very much that this chapter satisfies like the last!_

_**Tryintostaysrong: **__Thanks! Yes, it means cherry blossoms! It`s also one of the names of my favorite character from a shojo manga I just recently got into!_

_**Dark Angel and Dark Star:**__ Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope this story ends as strongly as it began!_

**Angelic Goddess Of Light:**_ I`m excited to write about it!_

**Owldisraction: **_I`m no good at creating SLOW paced stories. It never ends well. I space when I use commas, mostly because when I updated a story without spacing between it the word after the comma never showed up! It was frustrating! Therefore, I always space. I know, it`s a bit weird!_

**Pajama-chick: **_Thank you for being the first to review! I was so relieved that someone liked it!_

_Everyone, If you have any suggestions on what you want to read in the story don`t be afraid to ask! Because I sometimes get terrible writers block and won`t update a story for __**months!**__ It`s a habit I`m accustomed to! If you have any requests (Like one-shots) I`d love to be of service! I enjoy writing very much! Okay, okay…enough of my blabbering! On to the story! XD_

**Chapter Two**

It was Friday, the day before my scheduled makeover. I was at school early, like usual, searching casually for novels to read. My hands were already full with books, all dramatic romances. I was obviously obsessed. I sighed; Castiel would never be into a book worm like me. He probably could care less about books, especially about _mushy gushy _romance.

I sighed again, irritated. I was thinking about him again, the guy that rejected me a day ago. Well, some people say you never really get over your first love…

I must`ve not been in the right mind because my books slipped right through my grasped fingers, falling to the ground, one after the other with heavy thuds. People sitting at nearby tables gave me irritated looks. I laughed nervously, apologizing, kneeling to the floor to pick them up, my brand new glasses sliding down my nose a bit. As I collected my books my mind strayed to yesterday and how distraught my mother had been about my glasses being broken, cursing like a sailor the whole way to the eye glass store in town, saying something about how irresponsible us bloody teenagers were.

I smiled slightly, standing with my books back into my arms. I began to count then to make sure I had them all.

"One…two…three…four…hey, I`m missing one," I mumbled, eyes searching the carpeted ground, but it was _nowhere _to be seen. "Where did you go?"

"Are you looking for this?" I turned, my ears perking at the sound at a rather polite sounding male voice. You could say I almost literally jumped out of my skin at the sight that greeted me. Lysander was standing in front of me in the flesh, hand extended with the book I`d dropped, smile on his face. I was so surprised that I just stood there, mouth gaping. I didn`t like him or anything, it was just that guys rarely offered me any help, especially one so handsome. He quirked a silver brow, his polite smile becoming amused.

"…You don`t want it?" I blushed, realizing how stupid I must have looked just standing there and drooling over him!

'Idiot!' I scolded myself internally, retuning his smile nervously, gently taking the book from his hand.

"Thank you," I spoke, stuck on what to say next. What are you supposed to say to someone you barely knew?

"It`s no problem," he responded, glancing down at the pile of books in my arms, tilting his head to the side almost curiously as his eyes came back up to mine, "A fan of romance novels I`m guessing?" I nodded, looking away slightly. I could feel myself becoming more and more embarrassed by the second. I didn`t know Lysander very well, but I could just imagine him telling Castiel about a weird girl he`d met in the library today that horded romance novels up her butt! So humiliating….

"I have a rather soft spot for them also," he spoke softly. I snapped my eyes up, seeing him already observing the shelves for books.

"Really?" I knew I sounded pretty astounded, almost disbelieving. He looked back at me, nodding.

"I like to read dramatic storylines now and then. I find them interesting…" He trailed off, seeming like he was pondering whether to say this or not. "I`m Lysander by the way." Hm. Do you think he` be a bit freaked if I told him I already knew his name? Rosalyn talked about him all the time, usually referring to him as her 'cute little brother.'

"I`m Kassie," I spoke, happily, glad that I`d actually made a friend, a male no less, and not just any male! A friend of Castiel`s! That was definitely a bonus! Maybe I could get closer to him now…

The warning bell sounded and I looked out through the glass windows of the Library, just now realizing how crowded the school halls were!

"Ah, I better check these book`s out!" I spoke, turning on my heel. "See ya around Lysander!" I didn`t listen to see if he responded as I stalked away, book`s tucked tightly under my arm.

*0*0*0*0*0*_Sakura Heme_*0*0*0*0*0*

(A/N: I was stuck here for a long moment thinking, 'Damn it! What should I write about next!?' It was a total roller coaster.)

There Castiel was, leaning against the courtyard gates, smoking a cigarette. I`ve always detested smoking, but for some reason I never found it as disgusting when Castiel did it, though I`d wish he`d stop. It was first lunch, and I`d usually be at my lunch table inside, chattering with my friends, but I couldn`t today. Not when Candy was there. I still had no idea how to face her after what she said to me. I`ll show her! When Rosalyn gives me that make over she`ll see just how non-dorky I am! I`ll probably make her feel like she made me feel, inferior, ugly. Candy was such a terrible friend.

I blinked as a familiar Victorian dresses figure walked passed my vision, casually making his way to Castiel and plucking the cigarette out his mouth, throwing it on the ground and crushing it with his shoe, saying something that I couldn`t verify from a distance, but I had a feeling he was scolding him.

'Good,' I though, nodding with satisfaction, the bush I was behind rustling a bit. Casitel looked less than pleased, reaching into his pocket and taking out a pack. I glanced over at Lysander again, seeing his exasperated look. Maybe I could go over there…Lysander would surely introduce me to Castiel since he had absolutely no idea who I was. He`d surely listen to a fellow friend…

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice spoke behind me as I tried to repress a shocked scream, turning to see a rather entertained Rosalyn. "Ah, spying on your prey, eh? You know, you're reminding me of the old days when I used to sneak up on the boys and take their pictures, you`re kind of like and obsessed stalker Kassie." I glowered at her, pulling her down into the bushes with me.

"I`m here because I`m too afraid to go up and talk to him," I explained. She giggled, grasping my arm.

"I could go with you as support." I shook my head, still a bit tentative.

"He said he didn`t wan`t to see me again." Rosalyn sighed, giving me an impatient look.

"Don`t worry, I won`t let him be rude to you. He won`t get away with it while I`m there!" She winked. "Now come on! Let`s go!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me out the bushes, dragging me towards the unsuspecting duo. Castiel was still smoking, telling me that Lysander had given up.

"Hey Lys!" Rosalyn exclaimed, giving him a big smile before turning to Castiel, still smiling. "Castiel." She then grimaced, the cigarette smoke probably too much for her to endure. "Put that out, will you? It`s sickening."

Said boy smirked, only blowing a larger smoke cloud, his eyes shifting to me slowly, seeming to brighten in recognition.

"You're that chick I talked to yesterday. Looks like you got new glasses. You should be more careful in the hall ways, though I doubt that`s possible for a klutz like you." My heart sank. I knew he didn`t like me. I most likely irritated him by pursuing him after he told me not to.

"Her name is Kassie," I heard Rosalyn say, and rather angrily too. "Not 'that chick', got it?" Castiel looked annoyed as he rolled his eyes, blowing another cloud of smoke.

"I was only joking, no need to get all angry. Anyway," he continued, eyes shifting back to me. "Didn`t I tell you to stay away from me, that it wouldn`t end well? Stop trying to talk to me!" I could feel my face turn red, but not from embarrassment, but from anger.

"_Why _is it so wrong that I want to be around you? That I want to get to know you? Do you hate me that much?!" He looked shocked, finally stopping his movement from blowing into his smoke again. "I was hoping to tell you in a better way, but I guess I shouldn`t care anymore since you find me such a hindrance! I _like _you Castiel, and for a long while now too! But when I finally had the courage to talk to you, you acted like a total jerk! I honestly thought you went deeper than that bad boy image you always flash, but I guess I was wrong!" I took a deep, shaky breathe, ignoring the surprised looks I was getting. "Well, looks like you finally got what you wanted! Good bye and good riddance!" I turned around, stomping away. I needed to be as far away from him as possible.

*0*0*0*0*0*_Sakura Heme_*0*0*0*0*0*

"Kassie! Kassie, slow down!" Rosalyn called from behind me as I walked down the school halls, grabbing my shoulder tightly. "Are you okay? I`ve never seen you get so angry before!" I could feel the previous anger I had melting away, turning into to panic. I placed my hand over my mouth, gasping.

"Oh my goodness…what did I just _do_?" Did I just confess my love to Castiel? What in the world possessed me to something like that?! I blushed furiously, hands now covering my cheeks. "He`s going to _really _hate me now!"

"He looked pretty stunned Kassie. I mean, you told him off as you confessed your feelings to him. I never expected something like that to happen…" I turned to her, obviously at a loss of words.

"Rosalyn, what do I do?"

"Don`t worry, "she said reassuringly, "I`ve known Castiel long enough to know that he respects girls who speak their minds and stand up for themselves. Although he may be upset at first, he`ll probably be thinking about you in a different way than how he see`s you now."

"You think so?" She nodded, smiling as she took my hand. I laughed, more from relief. "So," I asked, "Are we still up for that makeover on Saturday?"

"Of course."

*0*0*0*0*0_Sakura Heme*0*0*0*0*0*_

_Again, I hope this chapter was satisfying! Thank you for reading! Please review! I`ve been so stacked with homework and I finally had free time, so I`m happy that I was able to post another chapter!_

_Love, Sakura_


	3. Authors note

**I sincerely apologize!**

_Everyone, I am so sorry that I haven`t updated in a while, but it`s only because I`ve been super busy in school! Please do not think I`m abandoning the story. It`s just that I don`t have much time to update (I`m writing this after I finished dressing myself for a soccer game today)! New chapters may come in once and awhile, but not in a constant rate. Again, I am very sorry for the delay! I`ll try to get up chapter three as soon as possible!_

_Love, Sakura-Chan_


End file.
